This Isn't right
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: ZEUS/Dana  Assassincreed guys/OC  Review/rate/fav plz  Dana stop being in denial you know you love ZEUS even though hes in your brothers body


ZEUSXDANA (MAYBE OTHER LOVE FLUFF)

PROTOYPE

This isn't right

Dana huffed in and out as she ran down the street with her black backpack bouncing up and down against her back. Her short boyish brown hair was moving slightly with the wind rushing against her face, as her blue eyes darted back and forth looking for any infected monsters and at her watch attached to her wrist. She would be late to school soon. She quickly jumped over a rusty, broken old taxi that had crashed to a street light about a few weeks ago. She looked at her watch a second time, her little gray watch shined in the rare sunlight beaming down on it. "I'll never make it." She sighed as she sat on the curb. The streets and sidewalks were covered in cracks, bloodstains, dead bodies from the infected, and soot from the smoke. "Maybe I should have gone with him." She sighed as she rested her head against her hands. "No, why would I want to go with him." She huffed as she crossed her arms. She just lately figured out Alex had died trying to escape from Blacklight. He tried to get rid of the virus but they cornered him. He threw the liquid on the ground which held the virus and when he did that they shot him. Then the virus, Zeus, quickly possessed his dead body. So she was lied to and helping a bad guy, well that's what she thought. She sighed sadly as her blue eyes slowly looked down at the floor. All of a sudden She jumped with fright when she heard a bloody scream. She silently put down her backpack on the sidewalk and put her black hood over her head, just in case if it was Blacklight she didn't want them knowing her identity. She carefully crept up to the taxi and peeked over the rusty yellow hood. The only thing she saw was old broken down buildings, falling soot, and dead bodies. She shivered in fright and quietly went back to her backpack and put it on. She was scared. She knew she wasn't suppose to be here, this is were some of the infected roamed, but she heard it was a shortcut to her school. Her heart was beating faster as her eyes frantically darted back and forth and she would turn around to see if anyone was following her. She started sweating and her knees became wobbly. What if Blacklight was here of worst the infected. She turned around again until she heard the sound of feet running hard against the pavement. She froze were was it coming from. She breathed in slowly and guessed it was coming from up ahead. She waited and stared up head, trying to see what it was. She couldn't really see well because the sun was blocked out by the dense dark fog and the falling soot didn't help. She waited as she saw a dark figure running toward her! She gasped in shock and dropped her back pack and ran for her life! She heard the pursuer pick up the pace, chasing after her. She tried to see who was chasing her her but she tripped over a broken street light on the ground. "Shit!" She growled as she fell face first toward the ground. Luckily a carcass was right under her to break her fall. She fell as she heard the sickening noise of weak bones crushing under her weight as she stared at the dead organisms. She screamed as she got off and scooted away from it. "Would I look like that soon." She thought as her heart raced. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her hands. She looked at them and saw blood all over them, and in her left hand was a huge chunk of glass in it. She quickly took it out and winced when she saw the blood spilling out harder now. She then heard the footsteps slow down and start walking toward her. She froze and didn't bother to turn to see her attacker, she didn't want that to be her last thought. She just sat there as soot was covering her body and her hands soaked with blood pouring down on her lap. She heard it come closer as her eyes grew wide with terror. Then she felt a large claw grab her head. She quickly closed her eyes,bit her lip, and curled her hands into bloody fists. Why should she bother to scream no one was around to help her. The thing tightened its grip and pulled her up by the head. She whimpered in fright and was about to cry. "Look at you, you look like a rag doll." The voice chuckled as it let her go.

"Zeus!" She gasped as she turned around but she quickly got mad. "Bitch!" She yelled as she slapped his face with her left hand. He laughed but then looked concern when she groaned in pain.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What does it look like!" She growled as she held her left hand.

"Fine." He joked as he brushed the soot off of her clothes. His pale hand grabbed her wrist and wiped some of the blood off with his black jacket sleeve. His blue eyes quickly glared at the cut in her left hand. "This is a deep one." He muttered as he gently held her wrist. His light blue eyes slowly looked up till he saw her face. He never noticed how beautiful she looked. He then gently wiped soot of her face with his hand as he made it rest against her cheek. He stepped closer there eyes meeting. He was hypnotized by her beauty and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and cocked his head a little to the left as he moved closer to her red colored lips. He slowly closed his eyes as she saw him closer and could see his facial features. She was in shock. "What is he doing?" She thought. She breathed in slowly she had to stop this. There lips were inches apart when she turned her face away from him. "Its hurting." Was all she could say as she gently tried to pulled her wrist away from his grip. Zeus snapped open is eyes and saw her face turned away. He was silent and she felt his blue eyes staring through her and him breathing on her. "Can you please let go of my wrist." She muttered. Zeus glanced at her hand and let go. "Sorry." He mumbled as he pulled his gray hood down more,hiding his face. "So this is what it feels like to be rejected." He thought. Her blue eyes were still glued to the cracked pavement and she bit her lip. "Get on my back." He mumbled agitated.

She looked up quickly "What?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to school with me, the nurse can stitch that up." He muttered with his back facing her.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled even though he didn't see it. Zeus didn't say anything and walked over to her backpack and helped her put it on. He then brushed off the soot from her short brown hair and pulled up her black hood for her. He then helped her on his back as she layed her head on his back. She felt the soft dark fabric and closed her eyes trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
